


Pillowtalk

by sawbones



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawbones/pseuds/sawbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Hawke is in the Deep Roads, a heatwave hits Kirkwall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillowtalk

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon, who wanted "Isabethany pillowtalk". Dedicated to my friend lion-say.

Kirkwall was sweltering. A slow, sluggish heat had settled over the city, the sort of heat that leeched life from your bones and brought whole districts to a simmering, half-smothered stop.  It was a chore to move or even eat, and sleep was almost impossible. It had been like that for days and there was no promise of respite any time soon, neither a single breath of wind from the sea nor a drop of rain from the mountains. It was suffocating.

 Isabela was lying in her bed at the Hanged Man, one arm thrown across her face and the threadbare sheets curled about her knees. At a glance she looked to be sleeping but when careful fingers traced a line over the sweep of her hip and came to rest upon her thigh, she shifted her arm an inch and cracked one eye to look at Bethany.

“Can’t sleep, sweetness?”

Bethany shook her head, but then again sleep was scarce in Kirkwall at that moment. Isabela closed her eye again and hummed in sympathy, for there wasn’t much she could do about that. The hand didn’t rest upon her thigh for long however, as it slowly moved up the sweep of her flank and around to cup her breast. _That_ was a little harder to ignore.

“Looking for something, are we?”

“I think found it,” Bethany said. A thumb brushed across her nipple and she felt goosebumps appear despite the heat. She gave in and rolled towards her, pushing back a lock of hair from her face; behind it, Bethany’s smile seemed as sweet and earnest as ever. Isabela knew better.

“No, there’s something else,” she said softly, “I can tell. What is it?”

There was a beat of silence, “You’re leaving soon.”

“I might grab a drink from downstairs later but I’m not—“

“I’m being serious, Isabela,” again another pause, like she was so used to being interrupted, “You’re going to take me with you when you do.”

“You sound like your brother when you speak like that,” Isabela grumbled, ignoring Bethany’s pointed look, “Alright, say I _do_ leave; what do I want from a mage? You’re bad luck on ships, and I’ve learnt that the hard way. You’re one bad dream away from sinking the whole thing.”

“ _I’m_ not. I can summon wind when we get becalmed, I can heal. I know about smuggling. I can sink _other_ ships,” Bethany said. She let her hand trail to Isabela’s should where she pushed her onto her back, leaning over her, “And I know exactly what you want from me.”

“I liked you better when you were all red cheeked and innocent,” – a lie, of course. She liked flowers just fine, but the serpent under it was something special, “Shouldn’t you be heading home soon? I don’t want to be the one to explain to your mother why you’re coming back smelling like a whorehouse in the middle of the afternoon.”

Bethany shrugged and settled her head on Isabela’s chest; one arm loosely draped across her waist, fingers tracing lines idly back and forth. _She can never keep her hands to herself,_ “She thinks I’m at work.”

“Work?”

“She doesn’t know about the jobs we do. I made Aveline promise not to tell, for my mother’s sake,” she said, “I told her I found a position in a hat shop that treats me well and pays me fairly. I give her the coin she thinks I make and save the rest, in case—well, just in case.”

“In case he doesn’t come home,” Isabela finished. She pretended the idea of it didn’t make her stomach twist – they had been gone for some long, longer than they said they would be, and words on the wind said Bartrand was surface-side again but no-one could reach him -  and instead she reached up to tangle her fingers in Bethany’s hair, “He would kill me, you know.”

Bethany leaned into her hand like a cat, eyes half-lidded and heavy, “But you would take him with you if he asked.”

There was no accusation in her voice, nothing petty or mean. She said it like it was a fact and this too made Isabela feel off balance. She tucked a finger beneath Bethany’s chin and tilted it up so she could meet her eye.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she said, craning her neck to kiss her lightly, once on the nose, her cheek, her lips that parted so easily in a sigh, “Not with him, and not without you.”


End file.
